Feloirus Firavel
"The unworthy have no place in history." Feloirus Firavel is an Elven Lord, former Farstrider, Northrend veteran and tactician. He is currently a Prefect of The Dominion of the Sun under Lord Tendael Dawnlight II. Description Lord Firavel's outward appearance differs in more than one way from most of his Elven kin. He stands at five-foot-nine, noticeably shorter than the average Sin'dorei male. Compounding this was the fact that he had a tiny bit of a gut as opposed to the typical Elven standard of slender beauty. His arms are toned with lean muscle due to his time as a Farstrider and he has a barely noticeable scar running vertically over his left eye, courtesy of a mindless ghoul from Northrend. Furthermore, his canines are very sharp, much like a Kal'dorei's. Perhaps the only 'typical' things about this Sin'dorei's appearance might be his dark viridian colored eyes and his long silky blonde hair that gently flowed down to his waist. History Birth & Early Years By the time Feloirus had been born the Firavel name had already been tarnished due to his father, Kieran Firavel's political follies. Despite that his parents afforded him an excellent education in not only literature and math, but also military strategy and martial arts. Due to Feloirus's quick mind, his father often looked on him as the redemption of House Firavel. That's not to say that Kieran was a particularly good or loving father, he often forced Feloirus into harsh training that would only end when the boy either succeeded or was knocked unconscious by the Firavel's master-at-arms. The tension between Feloirus and his father only got worse over the years until it reached a point where the two barely talked. This was in part due to the fact that Kieran had an affair with one of the Firavel guardswomen, not only that but this union resulted in a baby girl. It seemed as if no one had even noticed, but Feloirus knew and he took it upon himself to ensure this new child's safety and comfort. Her name was Lynne Shan'tiel, she was given her mother's last name to try and conceal the scandal which only added to Feloirus's discontent. Eventually Feloirus presented his father with an ultimatum - "Give this girl the same level of education and comfort as I have or I will ensure all of Silvermoon knows of her true origins.". His father reluctantly caved in to the demand while Lynne and Feloirus became nearly inseparable. Eventually Feloirus found his way into The Farstriders. While of average expertise with a bow, he was also able to hold his own in melee. During one of his last missions as an apprentice he and his mentor were sent to clear out a cave of giant spiders, it was during this mission where Feloirus first tasted the sorrow of losing an ally in combat. His mentor had fallen right through the cavern floor at one point and ended up in a giant spider's web below where he was quickly consumed. This event led to Feloirus's arachnophobia. The Invasion of Quel'thalas Feloirus graduated The Farstrider academy just a few months before the Scourge invasion. He was placed under the direct command of Silvermoon's Ranger-General at the time, Sylvanas Windrunner. During the defense of Quel'thalas Feloirus developed a strong admiration for Sylvanas's cunning, stubbornness and loyalty to her people. He still carries such respect for her to this day, always speaking of her with utmost reverence and even becoming defensive when others speak ill of her. He gained a moderate amount of recognition among The Farstriders for his potential for leadership and keen mind. This recognition however, did not matter in the slightest; the elf gates had been breached and this spelled the beginning of the end for Quel'thalas and many of her inhabitants. Once Sylvanas herself was struck down and her legacy defiled by being raised into undeath, the Elven military collapsed on itself with no king, no prince and no general to rally to. After the routing of the Elven forces, Feloirus first rushed to his fiancee and first love's home. There not only did he find her already dead, but dead in the arms of another man; they had poisoned themselves rather than face the wrath of The Scourge. Heartbroken and demotivated, Feloirus made his way home to try and evacuate his family but by the time he reached there he was too late. His father had just been impaled by a Death Knight and tossed aside, limp and lifeless. Realizing that he was likely the last of his bloodline Feloirus took to hiding in the forest to lick his wounds and mourn his losses. Rebuilding After the scourge had left Quel'thalas, Feloirus briefly returned home to see if any of his kin had survived. The only living family he found was his half sister and closest friend, Lynne, together they planned their rebuilding process and vengeance. Feloirus started to pick and sell bloodthistle to his disheartened Elven kin, earning himself a decent amount of gold within a few years time. With that gold he purchased a plot of land in the still recovering Silvermoon and opened up a brothel filled with 'exotic' women, providing him with a steady source of income for future endeavors. While slowly rebuilding his wealth Feloirus also took up learning magic, thusly becoming a spellbow. He quickly found he was naturally attuned to both the forces of raw arcane and frost, though he struggled terribly when it came to fire. Realizing that he likely did not have much time to hone his magical talents he decided to follow the lead of most other Sin'dorei and began to drain demons of their magic. With the demonic power at his fingertips he became much more confident in his abilities and decided it was time to at least begin rebuilding his family's manor. Feloirus hadn't gone near his family's old manor for ages. He didn't even realize that he had been subconsciously avoiding the entire area. When he finally returned, to his surprise, he found that a merchant family had taken over the manor. They were attempting to up jump their way into nobility by stealing the Firavel titles. Outraged by this affront, Feloirus requested aide from the other nobles of Silvermoon. Alas, not a single person cared to help the last trueborn scion of a disgraced House. Left with no other option, Feloirus began to scheme methods to get rid of the Rae'nathal family. When the day of action came, Feloirus broke into the manor under the cover of night. Equipped with a few vials of poison that he made using his expertise with herbs, Feloirus injected each of the Rae'nathal family members with a large dose of the toxins. This resulted in them falling into a deathlike slumber. Afterwards, he dragged them all to the manor's dungeon, binded them, waited for the toxin to wear off and then proceeded to torture them until they swore that they'd leave. With the promise made, he drugged them once more and left them in the middle of the forest. The Rae'nathal's would never be heard from for a very long time, falling into the depths of obscurity. Once the manor was fully rebuilt, Feloirus came upon one of the Firavel's ancestral treasures: the magical bow Shari'adune, known in the common tongue as 'Trollslayer'. With both the manor and this ancient bow in his possession, Feloirus officially declared himself as Lord of Villanelle and began it's reconstruction. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun